


“To F——s S. O——d”

by pretentiousbastard



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, based off of a tumblr post, domestic hisoillu, hisoka had a long day, illumi is frustrated, illumi likes edgar allan poe, they’re being very domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentiousbastard/pseuds/pretentiousbastard
Summary: Illumi is frustrated and Hisoka comes home
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	“To F——s S. O——d”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post I saw that was dedicated to HisoIllu headcanons. here’s the link: https://hisoillusandwich.tumblr.com/post/628279186864455680/omg-could-you-please-do-fluffy-hisoillu-headcanons

Illumi slouched in a chair slightly while reading a book with his legs crossed. The room is the library of of his shared home (shared with his husband of course), on the east wing, and had a very high ceiling (just like the rest of their home), and the book cases cover up two walls, going from the floor up the ceiling. One wall had a large fireplace on it (which also happens to be one of the walls where book cases are), directly across the room from the door. There are two, red and plush, chairs infront of it, with a long rectangle wood coffee table between the chairs and fire place. Illumi is in the position mentioned earlier in the right chair. He wore a black, thick turtle neck, black slacks and leather black shoes. His hair pooled over his shoulders. 

Most of their books were of poetry or information, many in different languages, but some few fantasy. Illumi was currently reading a book of collections from Edgar Allan Poe. He found Mr. Poe’s writing very intriguing, but beautiful, and related to it in a way. Maybe it was the writing style, or maybe it was the content Edgar portrayed in his writing that he had similar experiences to. Whatever it was, the man had always been drawn to it. 

As he’s peacefully concentrated on it, Hisoka walked in quietly. He had gotten home around 45 minutes prior to walking in, but received no greeting or sounds as he walked into the door, so he assumed his husband was in the library. Hisoka had just finished a job as a hunter, and needed to clean up, so he was in the west wing, and took and shower in their shared bathroom of their room. 

Illumi hadn’t even heard hisoka’s footsteps, which was strange for the assassin, alerting the red headed man that there was something upsetting him. Hisoka stepped in, and he made sure to be quiet, as knowing to when his partner was overly focused on a book in the library, he had a rough day. It could’ve been something as simple as getting a call from his mother, her screaming at him, could set him off. 

He slowly advanced towards the Zoldyck, making sure to approach him with caution, and also making him aware of his presence. The raven haired man only slightly nodded, letting the magician know it was alright to touch him. Hisoka then slowly climbed into his lap, moving the book from his hands (making sure to keep his finger in the page his husband was on) and put his head on his shoulder, giving him his book back. Illumi then continued to read with book in one hand, the other rubbing circles into the base of Hisoka’s nape. This soon sent the red head to sleep, and the soft and slow heart beat of his partner helping him calm down. 

Sometime later (Illumi didn’t know how long), he put his book down on the coffee table, picking up his partner, as he lied limp in his grip, to their shared bed, to take a very needed rest for the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn’t know, the name was inspired by the name of a poem by Edgar Allan Poe. I felt the overall vibe of the poem matched this little oneshot. Check it out, it’s a beautiful poem, just like the rest of his work


End file.
